


K

by Michdelanoche



Series: Guatafaq [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fic number whatever till Silksong, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, freewrite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdelanoche/pseuds/Michdelanoche
Summary: “And if you really loved her, you would let her go.”-Fairy Godmother, Shrek 2
Relationships: Mister Mushroom/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Series: Guatafaq [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	K

Mister Mushroom liked to be called the Herald—especially by his lover.

They despised each other at first; Grimm thought Mister Mushroom was rather unsightly, while Mister Mushroom found Grimm to be too gothic for his tastes.

But as the old saying goes, opposites attract.

The Herald told Grimm to visit him in the Fungal Wastes, and the Troupe Master agreed. They were going to have a picnic, and they even invited the Knight and Hornet to join them. 

The Knight managed to beat the shit out of the Radiance without perishing themselves—Hornet didn’t admit it, but she was overjoyed. Truthfully, she loved her little sibling.

As for Grimm? Well, he was still Grimm. But even Grimm liked to have fun—even Grimm could love.

The Troupe Master bought Mister Mushroom a beautiful necklace, and he was planning on proposing. Mister Mushroom had no hands, so Grimm couldn’t possibly give him a ring. Being the plump mushroom that he was, Grimm had to measure the circumference of Mister Mushroom, and it was very great—but Grimm liked Mister Mushroom’s thickness.

—

“Where is that little knight, Hornet?” Mister Mushroom asked. “They’re going to miss the picnic.”

“I don’t know, they said something about going to the Colosseum of Fools, but said they wouldn’t be long.” 

Mister Mushroom sighed, and Grimm stroked his cap lovingly.

“I—can’t wait any longer!” Grimm professed. Hornet looked at him in confusion, and the Troupe Master smiled at her before getting on one knee. 

“Herald...will you, marry me?” 

The necklace that Grimm pulled out following his question was truly beautiful; it was embellished with crystals, and had a golden chain. 

“I—“

Just then, the Knight crystal-dashed out of the City of Tears, where the bridge was. They were right on time. 

“I will, not!”

Grimm felt his heart sink, and couldn’t find his voice, either.

“I’m sorry Grimm—I love them...the Knight. They chased me all around Hallownest, no one has ever done that.”

Suddenly, Mister Mushroom took flight, and fled before everyone’s eyes. He was never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be deleted in like 24 hrs I just can’t sleep.  
> 


End file.
